chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Klayotic
Klaybourne "Klay" is one of the main antagonists of the Chaotic TV Series. He uses the Chaotic codename Klayotic. Character Origins Appearance Klay has blonde hair and pink eyes. He has a goatee, and backcombed hair. Klay is above average height, and combined with his lanky body type his overall appearance is creepy. Klay is also apparently older than the main four protagonists, and loves to flaunt his age. Background Information Klay is a cocky, and creepy person. He much prefers to scam people of their rare scans, than physically go into Perim and get them the old fashioned way, such as when he scammed Payton by disguising himself as Codemaster Hotekk and fooled him into getting rare scans for him. While Klay also is said to be an excellent Chaotic player, in no episode have the viewers seen him win. When he battles, he uses the similarly underhanded UnderWorlders. He is a minor villian in most seasons, usually alongside Krystella. He is also shown to be willing to scam an ally in order to get something he wants, as he believed that since he aided Krystella in her battle against her sister Jycella by sabotaging the battle gear he'd given her, he was entitled on getting some of the scans she was supposed to give Krystella. Personality and Behaviour Klay is immature, nasty, rude, and seems to have a few control issues-pointed out in season 1 when he spastically yelled at a new player he was trying to scam. He is speaking in his Australian accent. Lots of Chaotic players claim that he's evil, and always has been, yet he never really tried to harm anyone before he befriended Krystella. For the most part he sent new players into Perim in the hopes they'd never return, whereas after him and Krystella became close, he began to be more cynical-trying to send Tom, Kaz, and H'earring into boiling magma. However, while Krystella was having a match with her sister Jycella, Klay offered to share his popcorn with Tom and his friends. It has been hinted that he truely cares for Krystella, thus seeing her as a friend rather than just an ally. When the twins began arguing, Klay was the one who thought of a way to end it. He even offered to let them used his scans in their match. Toward the end of the episode, it was revealed that Klay gave Jycella damaged battlegear, and that if it had been in good condition, Krystella would have lost. In another episode, Klay ordered two drinks, so appearently, one was for Krystella. But it's still unclear how loyal they are to each other. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies During "Everything is in Flux", he struck a friendship with Krystella, after she bugged Kaz and Tom while they discussing Tom's strategy, whom Klay was due to battle against. Enemies He has frequently shown antagonism towards the core protagonists. In "Welcome to Chaotic (Part Two)" he instantly wanted to scam Tom's deck after he realised he was a new player, and tricked him into porting to Perim while Tom was unaware of the danger. Sarah later criticised Klay for these actions, showing that he had gained a reputation of infamy among the Chaotic community. Enemies And Allies *Krystella (Friends) *Lord Van Bloot (Ally) *Jycella(?Enemy?) *Kaz (Enemy) *Tom (Enemy) *Peyton (Enemy) *Sarah (Enemy) TV Show Appearances Episode *Welcome to Chaotic (Part One) *Welcome to Chaotic (Part Two) *Crash Course *Everything is in Flux *Lord of Treachery *BattleDrome of the Sexes *Shifting Sands *Fallen Hero *Allmageddon (Episode) *A Fearsome Fate *ChaotiKings *The CodeMaster Chronicles Part 1 *The CodeMaster Chronicles Part 2 *An Easy Win *Dual, Duel (Part One) *Dual, Duel (Part Two) *Fighting Friendly *War Beasts *Tale of Two Toms *Newbie *When a Codemaster Calls *Earth to Kaz *Worlds Apart *Threshold of Destruction *Son of the Spiritlands BattleTeam Quotes Gallery Klay.jpg||Season 1 Klay JycellaxKlay.png|Klay and Jycella Klay_03.jpg|Pink Eyes KxK_Screen_Shot_02.jpg|Klay and Krystella KxK_Screen_Shot.jpg|Klay and Krystella 02 Klay using Megaroar.png|Klayotic using "Megaroar"|link=http://chaotic.wikia.com/wiki/Megaroar http://chaotic.wikia.com/wiki/Klayotic Related Articles *Krystella External Links Notes and References Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Chaotic Players Category:Lord van Bloot's Followers Category:Villains